


Before the Rain

by michirukaiou7



Series: Rain (spinoff) [1]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Angst, Drag Queens, Fluff, Gen, M/M, OOC, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avevo vent’anni anni quando il mondo mi crollò addosso.</p><p>Avvertimenti: AU, storia ispirata all'universo di "Rain", creato da Haruka (e quindi suo ©) e suo prequel; Subaru può risultare leggermente OOC per motivi di aderenza alla sua caratterizzazione nella fanfiction di Haruka. I diritti di "Blue" sono di Yoko Kanno e della sua casa discografica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Rain

Avevo vent’anni anni quando il mondo mi crollò addosso.  
Mia sorella Hokuto morì in un incidente e la nonna, l’unico parente che mi fosse rimasto, malata ed inferma da anni, non resse al colpo e chiuse definitivamente gli occhi pochi giorni dopo. Nel giro di qualche settimana, dunque, avevo perso tutto, casa compresa, poiché non avevo più denaro per pagare l’affitto e il padrone di casa, che aveva già un potenziale inquilino per quel buco di tre stanze, mi buttò fuori senza tanti complimenti.  
Se ripenso a quel periodo riesco a ricordare solo paura e buio, che, in fondo, per me significavano la stessa cosa: l’angoscia di essere solo e non avere più nessuno, neppure un posto dove andare, e la disperazione nera nella quale mi aveva gettato il terrore. C’erano giornate in cui non mi riusciva di smettere di piangere, altre in cui sentivo gli occhi bruciare per le troppe lacrime versate, ma il risultato era lo stesso: avevo la testa intontita e annebbiata e, ora che ci rifletto, anche per la fame. Quasi tutti i risparmi che Hokuto ed io avevamo messo da parte se n’erano andati per le sepolture ed i funerali, e quel poco che rimaneva di valore in casa l’avevo impegnato per avere almeno di che mangiare in attesa di trovare un nuovo lavoro (visto che il vecchio l’avevo perso grazie all’immensa bontà del padrone, che non si capacitava di come perdere la famiglia e la casa fossero motivazioni sufficienti per far diminuire il rendimento di un commesso).  
Ero finito a vivere in strada come un cane, capace di preoccuparmi solo che nessuno mi derubasse della sacca di stracci e vecchi oggetti che avevo voluto portare con me dalla mia vecchia casa: un album di foto di me e Hokuto bambini e adolescenti, dei nostri genitori e della casa in cui nascemmo, le fedi d’oro di mia nonna e mia madre, il braccialettino che ero riuscito a regalare a mia sorella dopo due anni di risparmi, un pupazzo di quand’ero bambino, un po’ di vestiti e biancheria, i pochi soldi che ancora avevo. Tutto ciò che possedevo ancora era lì, e a volte restavo sveglio la notte, con il fagotto serrato tra la mia schiena e il muro, nel terrore che qualcuno me lo rubasse.  
Vivevo davvero come un animale, sempre affamato e sporco, visto che riuscivo a lavarmi solo ogni tanto nell’ansa di un fiume, insieme ad altri disperati come me.  
Non riuscivo a scuotermi, né a lasciarmi morire: è incredibile ed assurdo quanto un essere umano possa dibattersi come un pesce nella rete, accanendosi a continuare una vita fatta solo di umiliazione e dolore.  
Un giorno, non so neppure quanto tempo dopo, incontrai Satsuki: era una prostituta appena più giovane di me, accanto alla quale mi ero trovato a dormire più di una volta; non era bella, ma quel che occorreva per il suo mestiere lo aveva, perciò riusciva ad andare avanti. Ogni volta che la vedevo tornare nella baraccopoli dove abitavano noi disperati, all’alba, su quelle scarpe altissime e piene di graffi, pensavo che le era davvero molto più forte di me: aveva deciso di sopravvivere a qualsiasi costo e ce la stava mettendo tutta, fregandosene del prezzo da pagare. Io, al confronto, ero solo uno sfigato che sapeva solo piangersi addosso e lasciarsi andare, ma senza le palle per decidersi a morire una volta per tutte.  
Poi, un giorno, la vidi tornare e raccattare le sue cose.  
– Te ne vai, Satsuki-chan? – le chiese una donna che aveva il suo giaciglio là accanto; anche lei era una prostituta.   
– Sì, finita la vita per i marciapiedi – rispose lei – Ho finalmente i soldi per farmi l’operazione e, con quella, Kanoe del Roxi mi prende a lavorare da lei. Da adesso potrò lavorare al caldo e con un tetto sulla testa, almeno!  
Il suo posto, vuotato dalle sue poche cose, fu occupato quasi subito da un vecchio, e lei se ne andò, con quelle calze rotte e le scarpe sgraffiate, forte come la roccia.  
Quanto a me… Non so perché, ma il nome di quel locale strisciò nel torpore che mi annebbiava la testa e non se ne andò nemmeno dopo l’ennesima notte insonne; forse era una pazzia, ma mi dicevo che, se c’era riuscita Satsuki (che, come prostituta da marciapiede, era praticamente ad uno degli ultimi gradini della scala sociale), forse avrei potuto trovare un lavoro anch’io.  
Il giorno dopo mi trascinai col mio fagotto al fiume, mi lavai e cercai di rendermi presentabile: fortunatamente avevo ancora dei vestiti puliti nella sacca. Gironzolai tutto il pomeriggio accanto alla zona dei locali notturni e, quando vidi le prime insegne illuminarsi, mi feci coraggio e iniziai a cercare il “Roxi”. Non ci misi molto: era tra i posti migliori della zona e aveva un nome piuttosto noto; feci il giro dell’edificio cercando un’entrata secondaria, e vidi un energumeno al lato della porta di servizio. Già quello bastò a demoralizzarmi: rimasi nascosto dietro un angolo, con le gambe che mi tremavano per il nervosismo e la fame arretrata, chiedendomi perché avessi messo in piedi tutto quel casino e non mi fossi semplicemente annegato nel fiume.  
– Cerchi qualcosa, ragazzo?  
Mi voltai di colpo e ricorderò sempre che, prima ancora di vedere Karen, mi sentii sfiorare dal suo profumo come da una carezza; trattenni il fiato, imbarazzato da una donna così bella, con quei riccioli scarlatti sparsi sulle spalle del cappotto scuro, il rossetto carminio sulla pelle candida del viso e i dolci occhi castani.  
Ebbi l’impulso di scappare per la vergogna di trovarmi così male in arnese davanti ad una donna così elegante, ma, da bravo scemo, riuscii solo ad inciampare e fare un bel volo sull’asfalto umido della strada.  
– Problemi, Karen-san?  
Di colpo mi ritrovai l’ombra dell’energumeno di prima addosso e le sue scarpe vicino al viso.  
– Niente, niente, Kusanagi-san – rispose lei con voce divertita. Poi, chinandosi su di me, mi chiese – Tutto bene? –con una sfumatura gentile che mi scaldò il cuore. Anche le sue scarpe erano rosse, lucide come plastica colorata sull’asfalto nero.  
La guardai da sotto in su, arrossendo.  
– Cosa cerchi, ragazzo? – la voce burbera dell’uomo sembrò grandinarmi sulla testa.  
– Ka-Kanoe-san – balbettai, ricordando il nome pronunciato da Satsuki.  
– Cosa vuoi dalla signora? – chiese ancora.  
– Kusanagi-san, sei proprio antipatico stasera! – lo rimproverò gentilmente lei, colpendogli appena un polso con una mano così piccola che non avrebbe mai fatto neppure il solletico ad un colosso come quello – Su, ti porto io dalla signora.  
– Le sembra il caso, Karen-san?  
– Oh, avanti, guarda che occhioni che ha, sembra un cucciolo spaventato! – rispose lei scuotendo il capo, i capelli che si spostavano come il baluginio della fiamma di una candela – E poi abbiamo Kusanagi-san che veglia su di noi, no? – concluse strizzandogli un occhio.  
Con un sospiro poco convinto, l’energumeno mi afferrò per le spalle e mi tirò su di peso: in una manciata di secondi, mi ritrovai a seguire quella donna scarlatta in un corridoio scuro; con gesto elegante, ondeggiò attorno all’angolo di una scala e prese a salire: fatti pochi gradini si sporse sorridendo verso di me – Vieni, la padrona è qui su.  
La seguii docilmente, affrettandomi dietro di lei, e ci ritrovammo su un pianerottolo davanti ad una porta lucida –Kanoe-san? – chiamò – C’è un bel ragazzo che la cerca.  
Un’allegra risata trillò dietro la porta – Allora non posso che rispondere “Avanti”!  
Anche Karen-san scoppiò a ridere e aprì la porta, rivelandomi l’alta figura di una donna dal fisico statuario: le sue curve esplosive erano fasciate da un abito da sera dalla generosissima scollatura e, più della stoffa, era una fluente chioma scura a coprirla, scivolandole seducente giù per le spalle.  
– Allora, bambino – esordì lei avvicinandosi con affascinanti movenze da gatta, agguantandomi delicatamente il mento – Cosa ti porta qui dalla zia Kanoe? Sei un po’ giovane per essere un cliente...  
Avevo le guance letteralmente paonazze e Karen-san rideva piano alle mie spalle – I-io- balbettai – Volevo chiederle se ha… Se posso…– deglutii: ormai avevo fatto trenta, tanto valeva fare trentuno! – Vorrei sapere se posso lavorare qui da lei! – dissi, tutto d'un fiato.  
Ok, era fatta.  
Kanoe-san mi guardò pensierosa – Ma sì, ci sono dei clienti a cui piacciono anche i ragazzi… Quanta esperienza hai?  
– Eh?! – mi prese un colpo – Nono, assolutamente signora, non intendevo quel…  _Quel_  genere di lavoro!  
– Ah – rispose lei, un po’ delusa – Beh, per il resto non ho posti vacanti… Sicuro di non voler provare? Sei un bel ragazzo, potresti guadagnare molto.  
– Sicuro – ripetei – Però, davvero, posso fare qualunque altra cosa, Kanoe-san!  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle e io pensai che sarei morto di vergogna: tutta quella fatica per niente? Mi venne quasi da piangere.  
– Mi dispiace bimbo, ma non ho proprio altro per te. Fossi una ragazza, almeno! Ci manca una cantante, ma, a parte quello…  
– So cantare! – le risposi. Era vero: Hokuto ed io eravamo stati per anni nel coro della scuola e mi avevano sempre detto che avevo una splendida voce.  
– Ma sei un maschietto, tesoro – mi rispose lei con un sorriso ironico.  
– Beh – si udì allora la voce di Karen-san – Non è proprio il modello del macho, no?  
Kanoe-san la guardò, fissandola con interesse – Vai avanti.  
L’altra donna mi si avvicinò frugando nella borsetta e, prima ancora che potessi dire qualcosa, mi prese il mento e passò un leggero strato di rossetto sulle mie labbra –  _Voilà_ – commentò. La seducente proprietaria del “Roxi” mi fece voltare verso di sé e mi scrutò con occhio critico: sollevò una ciocca della sua lunga chioma e la posò contro una delle mie guance. Karen-san le si pose accanto, osservandomi – Ci sarebbe la parrucca bionda che è nel mio camerino – disse.  
Io rimanevo fermo, immobile, tanto da far sembrare quelle due donne affascinanti due bambine alle prese con una bambola.  
Lasciando ricadere la ciocca, Kanoe-san mi disse – Su, sentiamo un po’ questa voce. 

~ * ~ 

 _La bionda del Roxi bar_.  
Il piano di Kanoe-san, sul momento, mi sconvolse persino più della paga e del fatto che, finché non avessi trovato una casa, sarei potuto restare con Karen-san.  
Anzi,  _Karen la rossa_  mi spiegò lei accompagnandomi a quello che, da quel momento in poi, sarebbe stato il nostro camerino- Me lo sentivo che era una buona idea insistere con Kusanagi-san!- disse con una risatina piccola piccola.  
– N-non… Non penso che sarò capace di… – riuscii a balbettare.   
Quel camerino lo ricordo ancora adesso, e non solo perché è rimasto pressoché identico nel tempo: il grande specchio lungo, appeso contro la parete sopra il tavolo da trucco, sporcato da ditate, spolverate di cipria e ombretto luccicante, una scritta di lato, fatta con un rossetto scarlatto:

_I want happiness  
I seek happiness_

_So take me_  
Someplace far away   
To a true Elsewhere   
Please take me there.

Quella scritta c’è ancora.  
– Era la canzone che cantava sempre la ragazza che c’era prima di te – mi spiegò Karen-san: si stava guardando allo specchio, controllandosi la pelle. Poi mi lanciò un’occhiata, sorridendo – Il mio spettacolo finisce tardi perché devo coprire tutta la serata da sola – sbuffò e un ricciolo si sollevò, ricadendole poi sulla punta del naso. Lo attorcigliò attorno ad un dito e raccolse la chioma scarlatta in alto sul capo con una fascia – Mi ci vorrà un po’ per prepararmi – disse ancora – Magari ti annoierai un po’, ma conviene che tu rimanga qui mentre mi trucco, così impari come si fa.  
– Karen-san... – balbettai; lei mi guardò attraverso lo specchio: aveva un sorriso dolce, che mi scaldava il cuore dopo tanto tempo passato nella solitudine e nell’indifferenza.  
– Hai una possibilità, Subaru-kun – mi disse – Fossi in te, non la getterei via così in fretta – prese un barattolo iniziò a stendere sul viso una crema rosa – E poi, prova a prenderla come un gioco, no? La padrona non ti ha chiesto di prostituirti, devi solo cantare.  
Ero in imbarazzo, terribilmente. Non si trattava di vendersi per soldi, no, però… Io ero, e  _sono!_ , un  _uomo_! Non uno di quei travestiti ridicoli che sculettavano su tacchi vertiginosi conciati in modo inguardabile!  
Proprio durante queste riflessioni, il mio stomaco emise un brontolio spaventoso.  
Avvampai di vergogna e volli seriamente sparire dalla faccia della Terra; dal riflesso nello specchio Karen-san mi sorrise, il pennello per l’ombretto a mezz’aria.  
– So cos’è la fame – sussurrò abbassando lo sguardo. Scelse un colore dalla colossale trousse che aveva davanti, spalancata sul lungo bancone sotto la specchiera – Perciò non vergognarti. Non c’è niente di disonorevole in un lavoro onesto… Anche se devi mettere la gonna.   
Strinsi la stoffa macchiata della mia sacca nel pugno e pensai a tutte quelle notti al freddo, morto di fame, paura e disperazione, raggomitolato tra stracci e cartoni insieme ad altri derelitti come me.  
Mentre Karen-san si spostava dietro il paravento per cambiarsi, guardai la parrucca bionda posata sulla testa di polistirolo, le lunghe ciocche che si allargavano sul tavolo dov’era poggiata, rilucendo di riflessi dorati: era molto ben fatta, sembravano davvero capelli veri, e ogni ciocca terminava in un boccolo morbido.  
– Sono pronta – esclamò Karen-san dando un’ultima occhiata ai suoi capelli.  
Lanciai un ultimo sguardo alla parrucca.  
– Sì, anch’io.

~ * ~

Karen-san mi aveva preparato il letto sul divano del suo salotto; ricordo ancora l’odore di quelle lenzuola, e del sapone al latte e miele con cui mi ero lavato, e del pigiama che mi aveva prestato, su cui si sentivano ancora le tracce del suo profumo. Dormii come non facevo da mesi, un sonno profondo e senza sogni, appallottolato tra quelle coperte morbide che odoravano meravigliosamente di bucato.  
Mi svegliai che era mezzogiorno da un pezzo e arrancai verso la cucina, stropicciandomi gli occhi – Mi dispiace di aver dormito così tanto, Karen-san – biascicai.  
Lei mi guardò, nascondendo uno sbadiglio: era al tavolo della cucina con indosso una vestaglia bianca annodata mollemente in vita e i riccioli rossi sparsi sulle spalle assomigliavano ad una nuvola fulva- Buongiorno- disse sorridendomi: era strano il suo viso senza trucco, quasi non riuscivo a scorgere la linea rosata delle sue labbra, tanto ero abituato a vederle colorate di scarlatto.  
– E’ molto tardi? – chiesi guardando la tavola imbandita per la colazione.  
– No, mi sveglio sempre a quest’ora. Serviti pure – aggiunse spingendo verso di me una tazza vuota.  
Mi sedetti al tavolo e mi versai del tè: avevo dimenticato che sapore avessi e ne inspirai beato il profumo; Karen-san sorrise in un modo che mi ricordò terribilmente mia sorella e dovetti mordermi un labbro per non piangere. Mi spinse vicino una scatola piena di biscottini dalle forme graziose: scelsi un gattino al cioccolato e ricacciai indietro le lacrime.  
– Allora – esordì placida – Il turno di lavoro inizia verso le sei del pomeriggio, perciò, fino a quell’ora, saremo liberi– sollevò la sua tazza di porcellana e bevve l’ultimo sorso di tè fissandomi – Direi che è una buona occasione per presentarti “la bionda del Roxi”, no?  
Deglutii.

~ * ~

– Ho detto _non muoverti_ , Subaru-kun – disse Karen-san: la voce era ferma, ma una risata la colorava addolcendola.  
– Posso anche stare fermo, ma non ci resisto con tutta questa roba sul viso – risposi – Quanta me ne hai messa sugli occhi? – chiesi tentando di sbirciare alle mie spalle il mio riflesso, operazione resa impossibile dal fatto che  _la rossa_  mi aveva costretto a sedermi dando le spalle allo specchio.  
– Quella che serve.  
– E se mi prudono, come faccio a stropicciarli?  
– Non puoi.  
– Come no? – gemetti – A te non capita mai?  
– Certo che sì: in quel caso, fai così – abbassò il viso all’altezza del mio e iniziò ad aprire e chiudere le palpebre in fretta, tanto che le sue ciglia sembravano ventagli.  
– Dimmi che scherzi – implorai: dovevo mettermi a sfarfallare a quella maniera gli occhi per un po’ di prurito? Che vita orrenda avevano le donne!  
– Su, quante lamentele! – commentò Karen-san – Ora alzati in piedi, Subaru-kun.  
Ne avevo viste di donne con i tacchi alti, ma non avevo mai capito  _quanto_  fossero maledetti quegli affari.  
– Non stare così ingobbito! – mi rimproverò: premette gentilmente una mano alla base della mia schiena e raddrizzò la mia postura. Finalmente mi condusse allo specchio gigantesco che si trovava in una delle ante del suo armadio e lì vidi “la bionda del Roxi”.  
O meglio,  _mi_  vidi.  
Ebbi un istante di panico assoluto nel solo riconoscermi: lì, davanti a me, c’era una persona che non avevo mai visto, eppure sapevo che si trattava di me. Era una giovane donna, con un lungo abito da sera blu, tutto luccicante di paillet; dallo spacco laterale del vestito s’intravedeva una delle gambe, fasciata in calze di seta scura. I lunghi capelli biondi le arrivavano a metà schiena, scivolando sensuali a sfiorarle le spalle e le braccia, nude fino al gomito e, da lì, coperte da guanti dello stesso colore dell’abito: il trucco ne riprendeva i toni del blu, fatta eccezione per il rossetto, ambrato sul viso candido. __  
Cavolo, pensai.  
Non potevo essere io, mi dissi: l’unica idea che mi ero fatto sull’immagine che avrei potuto avere vestito da donna era ridicola in modo patetico; mi dicevo che, al massimo, ammesso che Karen-san avesse disposto di artifizi straordinari, avrei potuto assomigliare a Hokuto.  
Invece, forse per via della parrucca, nulla in quel riflesso ricordava lei, tranne gli occhi verde smeraldo: mi scrutai con attenzione e pensai che assomigliavo sì ad una donna (Karen-san mi aveva fatto indossare delle imbottiture per il seno, che non riuscivo a non fissare sconvolto), ma… C’era qualcosa di strano.  _La rossa_  mi si affiancò, sistemando un ricciolo fuori posto, e commentò- Direi che è perfetto, no? Da sotto il palco non si noterà neppure la differenza!  
Annuii, imbarazzato e poco convinto: dubitai che avrei avuto la faccia di presentarmi su un palco combinato a quella maniera.  
– E ora- annunciò con un ghigno che mi preoccupò – Il portamento.

~ * ~

Kanoe-san era stata buona: mi aveva concesso una settimana di tempo per trasformarmi ne “la bionda del Roxi”, e io fui costretto da Karen-san a trascorrerne buona parte con indosso un dannatissimo paio di scarpe col tacco; quando le sfilavo la sera, le piante dei piedi mi facevano talmente male che persino il pavimento mi sembrava morbido.  
Almeno Karen-san era contenta: diceva che stavo iniziando a muovermi bene e che sabato non avrei avuto problemi.  
Io, invece, aspettavo quel giorno con un’ansia e un terrore inimmaginabile: ero certo che,  _se fossero riusciti a trascinarmi su quel palco_ , avrei fatto una figura assolutamente ridicola; oltre a questo, ne temevo le conseguenze: se non fossi stato capace di svolgere quel lavoro, che ne sarebbe stato di me? Dopo tanto schifo, fame e disperazione, avevo trovato una casa, delle persone amichevoli, un modo per guadagnarmi da vivere; ogni sera facevo il bagno con il sapone e quasi me ne stupivo dopo tanto tempo, e poi potevo mangiare ogni volta che avevo fame, e avevo un letto comodo dove dormire… No, non potevo perdere quel lavoro, per quanto assurdo e umiliante fosse.  
Quando le passavo accanto, sfioravo con la punta delle dita le lunghe ciocche della parrucca diviso tra l’ansia e l’imbarazzo, domandandomi con terrore cosa sarebbe accaduto sabato.

~ * ~

Se ci ripenso adesso, di quella sera ricordo solo dei momenti, come tante istantanee.  
Ricordo che io e Karen-san arrivammo prestissimo e, prima ancora di vestirsi,  _la rossa_  mi aiutò a trasformarmi ne “la bionda del Roxi”. Con mani rese rapide dall’esperienza, poi, indossò il suo abito scarlatto e  si truccò – Adesso vieni, andiamo prima dalla padrona, muore dalla curiosità di vederti!  
La seguii docilmente, stupendomi di non incespicare per quelle scale ripide e che fosse trascorsa solo una settimana dalla prima volta che le avevo salite; Kanoe-san era seduta alla scrivania del suo ufficio, le forme generose evidenziate da un ennesimo abito scollato: ci gettò uno sguardo per vedere chi fosse entrato e, quando puntò gli occhi su di me, li sgranò per la sorpresa – Non ci credo! – esclamò spostandosi rapidamente verso di me, fermo impalato sulla soglia per l’imbarazzo causato da quell’accoglienza.  
Mi fece girare su me stesso, osservò come mi muovevo, mentre Karen-san mi guardava con sorriso materno e io avrei solo voluto sparire dalla faccia della Terra.  
– E’  _adorabile_  – esultò alla fine, battendo le mani – Karen, tesoro, hai fatto un miracolo! – poi mi sorrise e mi diede un buffetto sulla guancia – Sei una vera diva, zuccherino.  
Non sapevo cosa significasse quella parola ma, visto come sorrideva la padrona, mi dissi che doveva essere un complimento – Grazie Kanoe-san- risposi imbarazzato.  
– Ah! – mi bloccò, facendo “nono” con l’indice – Una diva non dice mai “grazie” quando le si fa un complimento: fai solo una risatina per mostrare che sei felice che ti si sia voluto ripetere una cosa così ovvia e scontata.  
Io annuii obbediente.  
– E quando salirai sul palco – continuò con grande serietà – Non buttarti via: non si è una diva solo perché si canta bene! Una diva sa farsi adorare solo agitando una mano.  
Annuii, decisamente meno convinto di prima.  
Kanoe-san scosse il capo – No zuccherino, niente facce dimesse: sali su quel palco e ripetiti “Sono la donna più bella del mondo, quel branco di stupidi là sotto vive solo per adorarmi”.  
Avrei scommesso la testa che lei viveva  _davvero_  così. Tuttavia, mi uscì una legittima obiezione – Ma Kanoe-san, io _non sono una_ …  
– No – mi bloccò di nuovo lei – Appena metti piede nel Roxi tu non sei più il ragazzino morto di fame che è venuto qui una settimana fa: sei “la bionda del Roxi”, una  _diva_  – fece una pausa, sorridendomi – Quindi comportati di conseguenza.  
Mi strizzò un occhio e offrì da bere a me e Karen-san per augurarmi buona fortuna; mandai giù tutto d’un fiato il bicchierino di liquore che mi bruciò la gola, facendomene sentire ogni singola fibra, e mi sentii un po’ stordito: le due donne scoppiarono a ridere e io mi sentii un vero imbecille. Però non c’era malizia in loro, e questo mi scaldò un po’ di più del liquore.  
– Devi imparare come si beve, Subaru-kun – mi disse Karen-san mentre scendevamo le scale – Ti scalda la voce, allenta la tensione e poi, una volta finito il numero, di sicuro i clienti vorranno offrirti qualcosa, e non c’è niente di più disgustoso di una donna ubriaca.  
– Ma Karen-san! – gemetti quasi disperato – Io  _non sono una donna_! Anche se sono truccato e ho questi vestiti,  _non lo sono_! Perché tu e Kanoe-san non riuscite a capirlo? __  
La rossa sospirò e si voltò a guardarmi – Sei tu che non capisci, Subaru-kun – mi disse con calma – Noi non vogliamo che tu sia una _donna_ , ma una  _diva_ : c’è differenza, perché persino per me che sono di sesso femminile ci vuole dell’impegno per esserlo; una donna normale non veste come me e non parla come me, dà per scontato la sua femminilità, mentre una diva punta tutto sull’accentuare questo “dettaglio”, e tutto in lei è  _eccesso_. Vivilo come un gioco, perché vale così anche per me, nonostante io sia…  _Facilitata_ , rispetto a te. Capisco che questo lavoro per te possa essere umiliante, ma devi farlo oppure andartene da qui – mi fece una carezza gentile, sfiorandomi appena il viso per non sciuparne il trucco – Ed io sarei triste.  
Mi vennero le lacrime agli occhi a quelle parole, ma le ricacciai indietro: ero già vestito da donna, mi ci mancava solo di piagnucolare come una ragazzina!  _Un po’ di contegno_ , mi dissi.  
– Grazie, Karen-san.  
A quanto pare, avevo finalmente trovato un posto in cui stare… _  
Sì_ , mi dissi,  _lo prenderò come un gioco_.

~ * ~

Solo che, tra il dire e il fare, ci sono di mezzo un sacco di cose.  
Per esempio,  _il panico da esibizione_.  
Oggi lo vivo divertito, è un’eccitazione che mi carica, ma quel giorno ero ancora soltanto un ragazzo timido con le gambe che tremavano così tanto da farmi temere che sarei crollato per colpa di quei dannati tacchi.  
Karen-san era in scena ed era incantevole: ogni suo movimento scatenava ammirazione non solo nei clienti seduti in sala, ma anche in me; avevo afferrato quel che intendeva sull’essere “diva”, ma mi dissi che, se fossi riuscito a salire su quel palco senza inciampare nei tacchi o nel vestito, sarebbe già stato un miracolo.  
Me ne rimasi aggrappato al tendone del sipario, guardandomi di tanto in tanto le unghie finte, colorate di blu e luccicanti di brillantini.  
Avrei seriamente voluto sparire.  
Nonostante l’ora (era già piuttosto tardi), dal fondo della sala entrarono tre clienti e Kanoe-san stessa andò a riceverli; cercai di concentrarmi su Karen-san, sperando che la sua fermezza si trasferisse a me.  
Non accadde ma, in compenso, il suo numero si concluse e toccò a me.  
Durante quella settimana avevo già provato con l’orchestra ma sempre vestito da uomo, e ora l’idea di salire là sopra combinato a quel modo mi faceva impazzire. __  
La rossa mi fu al fianco prima che me ne accorgessi e, sorridendomi, mi spinse con mano ferma verso il palco.  
– No, no, nono, ti prego, ti prego! – gemetti con voce strozzata, cercando di puntare i piedi e aggrappandomi alle sue mani – Non ce la faccio,  _non posso_  farcela!  
Lei mi squadrò con gentilezza – Lo sai quali sono le alternative a questo, vero? – disse con voce ferma. Certo che lo sapevo: fame, marciapiede o morte. Mi sorrise con dolcezza – Non te le meriti, tu, quelle cose. Vivilo come un gioco, te l’ho già detto, come una mascherata!  
– Bellezza, la musica attacca tra dieci secondi! – annunciò l’addetto alle luci.  
Karen-san mi afferrò per le spalle, mi volse verso il palco e mi bisbigliò all’orecchio – Su, vai fuori e stendili.  
E mi spinse in avanti.  
La musica partì e la luce del riflettore mi accecò: chiusi gli occhi e mi dissi che, ormai, non potevo più scappare.  
Il coro partì e io mi ripetei ciò che avevo provato tante volte durante la settimana. __  
Scale.  
Microfono.  
Voce.  
La mia testa era vuota, mentre scendevo quei pochi gradini e mi fermavo davanti all’asta del microfono, costringendomi a guardare avanti senza vedere realmente tutta la gente che era là sotto il palco.  
La voce del coro si spense e la musica cambiò: contai mentalmente e poi, stringendo la mano sul microfono come se mi ci dovessi aggrappare, aprii bocca, con la perfetta certezza che la voce non mi sarebbe uscita.  
E invece uscì.

 _Never seen a bluer sky_  
Yeah I can feel it reaching out  
And moving closer  
There's something about blue  
Asked myself what it's all for  
You know the funny thing about it  
I couldn't answer  
No I couldn't answer  
  
Things have turned a deeper shade of blue  
And images that might be real  
May be illusion  
Keep flashing off and on  
Free  
Wanna be free  
Gonna be free  
And move among the stars  
You know they really aren't so far   
Feels so free  
Gotta know free  
Please  
Don't wake me from the dream  
It's really everything it seemed  
I'm so free  
No black and white in the blue  
  
Everything is clearer now  
Life is just a dream you know  
That's never ending  
I'm ascending.

L’istante tra l’ultima nota e lo spegnersi del riflettore mi sembrò eterno.  
Poi le luci si riaccesero tutte insieme e con esse esplosero voci entusiaste ed applausi: mi sembrava di non vedere niente, mezzo abbagliato dai fari e dall’ansia che si scioglieva.  
Sorata, il sassofonista dell’orchestra, mi strizzò un occhio gridando qualcosa al mio indirizzo e poi, tutto esaltato, prese a suonare il secondo brano. Mi sembrò di soffocare per il caldo, ma la tensione era sciolta e a me sembravano facili e persino divertenti le movenze (ancora, e per un bel po’ ancora, impacciate) da “diva” che Karen-san mi aveva insegnato; non pensavo di essere un ragazzo vestito e truccato da donna, in piedi su tacchi alti e sottili maledettamente scomodi, sotto i fari abbaglianti di un palco: mi sembrava solo che un po’ di quella luce si fosse messa a rischiarare la mia vita ed avevo voglia di ridere.  
Cantare era divertente, mi aveva sempre messo di buon umore, e la mia mente si era spenta, piena solo di quell’atmosfera festosa che mi circondava.  
Il colpo l’avrei ricevuto dopo, quando, tornato in camerino, mi sarei reso conto di com’ero conciato e avrei fatto soffocare Karen-san dalle risate continuando a ripetere “ _Come cavolo ho fatto a salire su un palco conciato così?! Mai più, mai più!_ ”.  
Ma, in quel momento, pensavo solo di essere felice di essere ancora al mondo e che Hokuto-chan sarebbe stata felice di vedermi di nuovo sorridere.

~ * ~

– Come cavolo ho fatto a salire su un palco conciato così?! Mai più, mai più!  
Karen-san scoppiò a ridere, crollando a sedere sulla poltrona di pelle che avevamo nel camerino. Mi fissavo nello specchio scioccato: l’euforia del palco mi aveva fatto dimenticare la parrucca bionda, il trucco, il seno finto, il vestito… Crollai a sedere, rosso di imbarazzo, tremando per l’ansia che andava a sciogliersi. __  
La rossa mi posò una mano sulla spalla, ma il bussare alla porta le fermò la voce.  
– Sì? – chiese.  
Kamui, uno dei camerieri, entrò con un mazzo di rose rosse tra le braccia.  
– Che meraviglia! – commentò Karen-san – Per chi sono?  
–  _Per la bionda del Roxi_ – rispose il ragazzino leggendo dal biglietto.  
Karen-san rise – Non vale: a me li mandano di rado e a te già alla prima apparizione!  
– Scusami – balbettai mentre Kamui mi posava tra le braccia le rose.  
– Ma che dici, Subaru-kun! – mi rispose lei – Vuol dire che è andata meravigliosamente, no?  
Io rimasi a fissare quel mare di rosso scarlatto che mi brillava in grembo, avvolto nella carta crespa dello stesso colore: accarezzai i petali con le dita, saggiandone la morbidezza sulla pelle.  
– Chi li manda? – chiese  _la rossa_  a Kamui.  
– Sakurazuka-san. È arrivato poco prima che tu finissi il tuo numero con Kigai-san e Fuma.  
– Chi sarebbe? – domandai.  
– Vieni, te lo presento – rispose Karen-san.  
Cominciò così.


End file.
